Merci Chocolat !
by Myinahla
Summary: Une dispute , une rupture et un DaeHyun prêt à tout pour récupérer son YoungJae . Va-t'il y arriver ? DAEJAE B.A.P


**Merci Chocolat !**

- Non mais là, j'en ai sérieusement marre ! Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher !

Une dispute éclatait dans le dortoir des B.A.P. Deux membres du groupe faisaient une joute verbale. De temps en temps, on entendait un petit « BOUM », ce qui était normal puisque l'un des deux claquait son poing contre le mur pour faire passer sa colère.

**- C'est de TA faute si on en est là !**

**- MA FAUTE ! T'es gonflé quand même !**

**- Parfaitement ! C'est ta faute ! C'est toi qui m'as rendu comme ça !**

Un autre BOUM se fit entendre. Cette fois-ci, l'un des deux avait poussé l'autre de manière assez violente sur le lit. Là, plus un bruit ou presque… Si on était hors de la pièce, on n'entendait plus rien. Or, de l'intérieur de la chambre, on voyait DaeHyun tenir les poings de YoungJae alors que celui-ci se débattait âprement. Il était à califourchon sur lui et il déposa violemment ses lèvres sur celles de son DongSaeng* qui les lui mordit. Il sentit le sang envahir sa bouche.

**- Merde ! YoungJae ! Mais t'es malade !**

**- Exactement, TU me rends malade !**

Le Power vocal du groupe passa ses mains sur sa lèvre ensanglantée. YoungJae en profita pour se libérer de son emprise. Il se leva et le regarda dans les yeux.

**- J'en ai assez … J'en peux plus de cette situation.**

Avant que DaeHyun ne réalise, il était déjà trop tard.

**- C'est fini, DaeHyun .**

Il cligna des yeux comme pour y croire. Il fixa l'autre d'un regard vide tandis que le plus jeune des deux essuyait ses larmes. Le jeune homme se leva du lit et tenta de retenir l'homme qu'il aimait.

**- Tu ne le penses pas, Jae …**

Comme pour le confirmer, il dit :

**- Dae Hyung …**

**- Non ….** Le coupa l'autre.

**- Nous deux, c'est fini.**

DaeHyun se sentait exploser en morceau. YoungJae se libera à nouveau de son emprise et sortit de la pièce. Le plus vieux se laissa tomber sur les genoux. C'était pas possible. Ca ne pouvait pas s'être passé pour de vrai. Non, ça ne pouvait pas. Il allait se réveiller très vite et découvrir YoungJae dormir dans ses bras.

Or le lendemain, la réalité le frappa de plein fouet. YoungJae l'évitait autant que possible. Et il avait mal. Les autres membres du groupe restaient neutres pour ne perdre l'amitié de personne. Le plus jeune avait les yeux gonflés, signe qu'il avait passé la nuit à pleurer. Il faisait de nombreuses tentatives pour lui parler mais le plus jeune l'ignorait royalement. Et ça, ça lui faisait mal. Très mal.

Oui, DaeHyun aimait toujours YoungJae. Peut-être même plus qu'au début  
Leur premier baiser s'était fait par hasard. Un hasard nommé fanservice. Ca n'était absolument pas prévu et pourtant, c'était arrivé.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Ils étaient sur scène à performer leur album Warrior quand ça arriva. Ils chantaient Secret Love, pour être plus précis. DaeHyun venait s'amuser près de YoungJae comme à son habitude. Ils se faisaient face, à chanter comme s'ils chantaient l'un pour l'autre. Un sourire joueur sur le visage, DaeHyun s'approcha de YoungJae encore plus et l'embrassa sur la joue, à quelques centimètres de la bouche. Les fans hurlaient à s'en casser la voix et là, dans un mouvement qu'il n'avait pas su prédire, YoungJae l'embrassa. C'était un baiser doux, qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela suffit pour tout chambouler. Le contact de leurs lèvres lui procura un bien qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti. Quand ils se séparèrent, son cœur battait vite et pourtant il se sentait apaisé. Il vit le plus jeune devenir timide sur scène et il tentait à présent de rester loin de lui. Or, il ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon. Un peu plus tard dans la chanson, DaeHyun se tourna vers lui, lui prit la main et la positionna au niveau de son cœur et il lui chuchotta à l'oreille pendant que le leader rappait sa partie : _

**_- Tu sens comme mon cœur bat vite ? C'est pour toi qu'il bat comme ça. _**

_L'autre lui répondit par un sourire mais par n'importe quel sourire. C'était un sourire à faire fondre un glacier, à faire hurler la moins groupie des fans, à faire rougir de timidité la moins timide des personnes. Et là, DaeHyun comprit.  
Il comprit qu'il était irrévocablement tombé amoureux de lui. Pire encore, il en était heureux.  
C'est là que leur histoire a commencé. _

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

DaeHyun ressentait une pointe d'amertume l'envahir en ressassant ses souvenirs. Si leur premier baiser avait été plutôt inattendu, leur première fois l'avait été tout autant, mais avec quelque chose de doux et de passionné.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ils étaient tous les deux seuls à l'appartement, les autres étant partis achever leur emploi du temps. Ils regardaient la télé, assis par terre contre le canapé. YoungJae avait placé sa tête contre le torse de son petit ami et avait ses mains enlacées dans les siennes. Ils étaient si bien. Mais il se faisait tard, alors DaeHyun se libera à contrecœur de lui et lui dit qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Ils s'embrassèrent puis il partit. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, alors vêtu d'une simple serviette nouée à sa taille, il croisa YoungJae qui rougit de le voir habillé comme ça. DaeHyun se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

**- Hyung*, tu peux venir, s'il te plait ?**

Encore vêtu de sa serviette, il se rendit à la salle de bain. YoungJae l'attendait patiemment.

**- DaeHyun-ah, tu veux bien m'aider ? J'ai du mal à me laver le dos …**

Ce dernier ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

**- Euh … Bien sur.**

Il garda sa serviette et vint aider YoungJae sous la douche en lui frottant le dos. En même temps, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Qu'il était beau ! Il était mince mais pas trop. Il aurait pu manger ses épaules, tant elles lui faisaient penser à des pommes. Soudain, il eut la gêne de constater qu'il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à cela et ça se voyait considérablement. Il embrassa alors l'épaule de YoungJae d'un geste tendre et il sortit de la salle de bain. Il rentra dans sa chambre et cherchait des pensées horribles pour le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. L'image de YoungJae nu lui restait en tête. Et il aimait ça. Il se plaça près de la fenêtre et regardait par celle-ci. Il faisait comme des exercices de respiration pour se calmer.

Soudain, il sentit une tête se poser son épaule et deux mains lui caressaient le torse. Il frissonna. Puis il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur son épaule puis descendre jusqu'à ses omoplates pour s'attaquer à son cou par la suite. Il ferma les yeux et s'empêcha d'émettre le moindre gémissement. Puis ça s'arrêta. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit YoungJae qui ne bougeait plus de son épaule, le regardant dans la vitre. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le plus jeune lui murmura à l'oreille :

**- Tu es beau, Dae'.**

Le jeune homme se retourna et eut la surprise de voir que son petit ami ne portait lui aussi qu'une serviette nouée à sa taille.

**- Si tu savais à quel point** **…** Murmura-t'il.

**- A quel point quoi, Hyung ?**

Il avait planté son regard dans le sien. DaeHyun perdit presque le fil de ses pensées. YoungJae s'avança doucement de son hyung et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. DaeHyun y répondit avec amour. Il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras et soudain, les mains de ce dernier commencèrent à bouger sur son torse, lui procurant mille plaisir, jusqu'à ce que sa main descende vers l'aine de DaeHyun qui le stoppa.

**- Attends, tu fais quoi ?**

**- Tu ne veux pas ?**

**- C'est pas ça …**

**- C'est quoi alors ?**

**- Je ne veux pas te forcer…**

YoungJae sourit de la maladresse de DaeHyun.

**- Dae, j'ai envie de le faire avec toi.**

**- C'est ta première fois ?**

**- Oui … Et toi ?**

L'ainé acquiesça. YoungJae lui prit la main et lui demanda :

**- Tu en as envie ?**

**- Oh oui …**

**- Alors faisons cette première fois ensemble.**

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement puis la passion prit le dessus. DaeHyun commença à le caresser alors que YoungJae l'embrassait partout : Le cou, le torse, la bouche. Tous les deux frissonnaient. Puis la main du plus jeune s'aventura plus bas sur le corps de son amant. Il caressait la zone sensible tandis qu'il s'empêchait de gémir. DaeHyun l'attaqua à coup de baiser. Il lui faisait des suçons partout où il pouvait et arrivait à son torse qu'il embrassa. YoungJae ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir. DaeHyun le regarda droit dans les yeux et l'embrassa. Une lutte de dominance commença. Le Power Vocal colla son corps au sien et il pouvait à présent sentir à quel point le vocaliste le désirait. Et réciproquement. Alors l'ainé passa aux choses sérieuses. Il lui caressa les fesses au dessus de la serviette, puis sa main alla se promener sous la serviette. YoungJae se tendit mais il le rassura d'un baiser. Le plus jeune s'attela alors à dénouer la serviette de son amant qui avait trouvé son point faible au niveau de son cou. Soudain, DaeHyun se retrouva complètement nu alors il s'attaqua à la serviette de YoungJae. A présent, ils étaient à égalité. Puis le plus jeune se rapprocha encore plus si possible en entourant la cuisse de son amant avec sa jambe. Celui-ci enroula alors l'autre jambe du vocaliste et l'entraîna jusqu'au lit. DaeHyun déposa tout en douceur l'homme qu'il aimait sur le lit et alla fermer la porte à clé. Puis il revint vers lui en prenant son temps pour pouvoir l'observer. Il était vraiment beau et désirable. Il était vraiment chanceux d'avoir un petit ami comme lui. Il avança vers lui avec une démarche féline. Il écarta les cuisses de YoungJae, se positionna et arrêta.

**- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?** Demanda ce dernier.

**- Tu as peur ?**

**- Un peu …**

DaeHyun l'embrassa avec douceur.

**- Tout va bien se passer. Tu me fais confiance ?**

**- Bien sur que oui.**

Ils échangèrent un baiser enflammé alors que DaeHyun préparait son amant qui se cambrait parfois de douleur. Puis il entra en lui. Il poussa un léger cri de douleur et le Power Vocal ne cessait de le couvrir de baiser, comme pour s'excuser. Une larme coula le long de la joue de YoungJae que DaeHyun embrassa avec une douceur infinie. Là, il ne bougeait plus, attendant un signal. Signe qui vint un peu plus tard quand le vocaliste commença à être réceptif aux baisers de son amant et à lui rendre. Il comprit alors le signal et se mit à faire des va-et-vient lentement. Mais ce n'était pas forcément du goût du plus jeune qui le poussa à aller plus vite. Il s'exécuta. Au bout d'un moment, ils se retrouvaient tous les deux à crier de plaisir. Puis la fin arriva et DaeHyun tomba sur YoungJae, à court de souffle lui aussi. Ensuite, il plaça sa main sur le membre de son amant et le libéra à son tour. Puis il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, en sueur. Un silence suivit, durant lequel YoungJae s'était calé dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et tentait de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Puis il se leva et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de DaeHyun en lui disant « Merci » et i partit se doucher à nouveau. L'ainé, lui, se releva et changea les draps en en mettant des identiques pour que personne ne s'en rende compte. Puis il alla à la douche aussi, et alla rejoindre l'homme qu'il aimait. Ils s'endormirent enlacés, plus amoureux que jamais.

_**FIN DU FLASHBACK**_

A présent, Il se demandait s'il devait tenter de le reconquérir ou d'abandonner. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, il devait faire vite, car il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester dans cet état. Il se donna un peu de temps pour réfléchir.

Il sortit de la chambre et alla vers la cuisine où il vit un Zelo en train de manger leur stock de tomate cerise. Quand il vit son Hyung arriver, il mit son mouvement en suspend et le regarda.

**- Hyung, kwenchana* ?**

**- Ne. Où sont les autres ?**

**- Yong Guk Hyung est au studio. JongUp Hyung est à la salle d'entraînement, YoungJae Hyung est sorti et Himchan Hyung est en train de faire un somme dans le canapé.**

**- Merci. Je sors, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**- Tu peux me ramener des tomates cerise ? Yong Guk Hyung sait qu'un kilo, c'est pas assez, mais il s'en moque.**

Zelo fit une moue boudeuse et DaeHyun lui ébouriffa les cheveux sous ses protestations. Il lui sourit et quitta la pièce. Il enfila une veste, chercha son portefeuille sur son bureau et sortit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air et c'était l'occasion idéale pour lui de le faire. Il y'avait un léger vent frais mais il s'en fichait. Il marchait insouciamment vers le magasin le plus proche. Il s'inclina face au propriétaire, se dirigea vers le rayon fruits et légumes et prit deux kilos du précieux sésame de Zelo : Les tomates cerise. Il imaginait la joie sur le visage du Maknae*. Un sourire apparut alors sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut bien vite quand YoungJae, accompagné de quelques personnes fit leur apparition. Le vocaliste tenait le bras d'un autre garçon et ne semblait pas souffrir de sa récente rupture. DaeHyun paya les tomates cerise puis il sortit du magasin en passant à coté de YoungJae qu'il ignora royalement. Il rentra au dortoir et eut l'agréable surprise d'être attendu par un Zelo plus qu'heureux de le voir. Même si ce n'était que pour les tomates cerise, ça le remit de bonne humeur. Ensuite, il alla s'enfermer dans la chambre et réfléchit à une méthode pour récupérer YoungJae coute que coute. Il eut alors une première idée, qu'il se décida à mettre en action.  
Le soir même, en allant coucher, YoungJae découvrit un post-it collé sur son oreiller avec come inscription « _Be Mine_ ». Il leva les yeux au ciel et rangea le papier dans un tiroir, s'allongea et s'endormit. Le lendemain, il trouva le mot « _Kiss Me_ » sous sa tasse et un autre sur la bouteille de lait « _Just Like In The Movies_ ». Le soir, après une journée d'entraînement avec le groupe au complet, il trouva le papier : «_ Please, Be Nice To Me_ ». Le troisième jour le matin et le soir, il trouva « _Stand By Me_ » et « _Sorry Sorry Answer_ ». Mais le lendemain, le quatrième jour, plus rien. Plus une note, plus rien. DaeHyun semblait s'être lassé. YoungJae en fut content. Cependant, il ne savait pas que le Vocal Power n'avait fait qu'achever une partie de son plan diabolique. Plusieurs jours d'affilés, il évita le vocaliste comme la peste ou alors il faisait comme si de rien n'était. Cela attisait la curiosité de YoungJae. Quand il passait à côté de lui, DaeHyun ne lui adressait même plus un regard.

Une semaine plus tard, les B.A.P croisèrent les Block B. Le Power Vocal les salua chaleureusement, beaucoup trop chaleureusement au goût de YoungJae qui serra les dents de le voir si proche de Tae Il. Les deux étaient plongés dans une discussion dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir le sens.  
DaeHyun était très ami avec Tae Il. Il était au courant pour la relation DaeJae comme l'appelait les fans qui pensaient que ce n'était qu'un simple fanservice. Il lui demanda :

**- Comment ça va alors avec YoungJae ?**

**- C'est fini …**

**- Pardon ?**

**- Il a rompu.**

Il se plaqua une main contre la bouche en signe de choc. Puis il passa un bras autour des épaules de DaeHyun.

**- Ah merde. Kwenchana ?**

**- C'est dur mais je dois tenir le coup.**

**- Tu n'essaierais pas de le rendre jaloux ?**

**- Un tout petit peu.** Avoua-t'il en souriant.

Tae Il se pencha alors vers son oreille, une main sur l'épaule de son ami, et dit :

**- Je pense que ça marche. Il ne te lâche pas des yeux.**

Un sourire encore plus grand envahit son visage.

**- Vrai de vrai ?**

**- Vrai de vrai.**

Ils continuèrent leur discussion comme si de rien n'était, un immense sourire illuminait les lèvres des deux amis tandis que, dans leur dos, Youngjae les assassinait du regard.

Une fois rentré, le soir même, une conversation à table lui permit de vérifier les dires de Tae Il. C'est Zelo qui, innocemment, lui donna un sacré coup de main :

**- Hyung, tu t'entends drôlement bien avec Tae-Il Hyung !**

**- Oh oui, il est très gentil avec moi.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux ?** Demanda le Maknae, décidément très curieux.

**- Je ne sais pas …**

**- Oh Oh Oh** ! Dit JongUp, friand de ce genre d'histoire.

**- Tu le revois quand ?** demanda Himchan, visiblement intéressé.

**- Bientôt, je pense.**

Il sourit, provoquant des taquineries de la part de tous… Sauf YoungJae qui serrait les poings et les dents. Il se leva lorsque Zelo dit «** Vous seriez si mignons ensemble** » et alla s'enfermer dans le dortoir. Ils se regardèrent tous, sa réaction ayant un froid.  
Le leader prit la parole :

**- DaeHyun… Va le voir… expliquez vous…**

**- Que veux-tu que j'explique ? Il m'a largué. Et pas l'inverse.**

**- Mais tu l'aimes toujours …**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Ca crève les yeux. Alors file. C'est un ordre.**

DaeHyun se leva, légèrement en colère. JongUp lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

**- Hyung, s'il te plait, ne sois pas en colère.**

Derrière lui, Zelo faisait un aegyo pour appuyer les dires du second maknae. Le Power Vocal soupira. Ils avaient gagnés.

**- Bien. J'y vais.**

Il partit en direction de la chambre. Il frappa à la porte et n'entendant aucune réponse, il entra. YoungJae se tenait face à la baie vitrée. Il savait qu'il l'observait par le reflet de la vitre. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre, en attendant que l'autre parle. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Lui demanda-t'il sèchement.

**- Parler.**

**- Parler ?**

YoungJae se tourna vers lui, visiblement fâché.

**- Parler de Tae Il Hyung ? Allons-y…**

DaeHyun le regarda, surpris.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Arrête, joue pas avec moi.**

**- Tu plaisantes, j'espère !**

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. DaeHyun était lui aussi à pas grand-chose de s'énerver.

**- Attends… TU m'as largué et tu oses me faire une scène de jalousie ?**

**- Je ne t'ai pas …**

**- « Nous deux, c'est fini », ça a quel autre sens, d'après toi ?**

La colère était maintenant visible dans ses yeux. D'ailleurs, elle trouvait son reflet dans le regard de YoungJae.

**- Est-ce une raison suffisante pour t'afficher ?**

**- Tu t'en fous, de toute façon, hein ! Puisque toi, tu le fais si bien.**

**- Ah oui ? Et quand ça ?**

**- L'autre jour, au magasin.**

Il ouvrit la bouche et forma un « oh » surpris.

**- Là, t'as plus rien à dire !** remarqua DaeHyun.

**- Comment peux-tu passer à autre chose si vite ?**

**- Tu l'as bien fait, pourquoi pas moi ?**

Le vocaliste resta interdit face à la réponse de son ex.

** - Moi, je t'ai remplacé ? T'as vu ça où ? Et toi, hein ?**

DaeHyun était vraiment exaspéré.

**- Je rêve ! Mais je rêve ! Et les messages sous forme de post-it, c'était quoi à ton avis ?**

Le plus jeune sembla réfléchir.

**- Une tentative pour te récupérer, tiens ! Tu n'as pas réagi, tant pis pour toi ! Mais tu n'as aucun, je dis bien aucun, droit d'être jaloux car TU m'as quitté pour la même raison.**

YoungJae s'apprêtait à parler mais DaeHyun le coupa.

**- Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Repose-toi.**

Le Power Vocal quitta la chambre après ces paroles. Il se doutait bien que les autres l'avaient épié, mais il n'en dit rien quand il alla les rejoindre.

**- Alors, affaire réglée ?** Demanda le Leader.

**- Je pense.**

**- Bien.**

DaeHyun se leva du canapé et sentit les regards réprobateurs des autres mais il s'en moquait. Il avait plus urgent à faire. Il alla prendre sa veste, ses clés et annonça :

**- Je sors !**

**- A cette heure-ci ?** Dit Himchan.

**- Oui, je ne reviendrai pas tard.**

**- Araseo !***

Il sortit et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas et frappa à la porte. Une femme de petite taille et potelée lui ouvrit la porte et dit :

**- Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Entre.**

Il s'exécuta. Elle le mena jusqu'au salon puis lui dit de s'asseoir.

**- Raconte-moi.**

**- J'ai essayé les post-il, ça n'a pas marché. J'ai essayé de lui laisser de l'espace, rien n'y fait. Nous sommes allés voir les Block B sunbaenims* et là, il me fait une crise parce que Tae Il m'a approché de trop près. Je ne le comprends pas.**

Elle lui servit une tasse de thé et lui dit :

**- Ce garçon … est toujours amoureux de toi.**

**- Tu crois ?**

**- On est jaloux que de ce qu'on aime.**

DaeHyun resta pensif. Un sourire vint illuminer son visage.

**- Tu … Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais naturellement, c'est pas à toi de faire le premier pas. Excuse-moi de te le rappeler mais tu es celui qui a été quitté, pas l'inverse.**

**- Comment faire ?**

Elle le regarda, visiblement pensive.

**- Tu as fait le plus gros mais il faut le faire craquer … Complètement.**

**- Tu as une idée ?** Demanda DaeHyun.

**- Bien sur. Je vais mettre ça en place. Toi, file te coucher. Demain, tu as un concert. En attendant, reste froid avec YoungJae.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Si tu te remets à lui montrer que tu veux qu'il revienne, alors il va perdre l'intérêt qu'il te porte et tout lui semblera trop facile. I tu es froid, tu vas plus attirer son attention, et c'est le but de la manœuvre.**

**- Araseo. Au fait ?**

**- Oui, DaeHyun ?**

**- Kamsahamnida*, Noona.***

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit de timidité. Ils se saluèrent et DaeHyun regagna le dortoir des B.A.P. Il se changea et rejoignit la chambre où tout le monde semblait endormi. Il se glissa dans les draps et s'endormit presque instantanément.

Le lendemain, tous se levèrent un par un à une heure assez matinale. Le dernier à se lever fut le Power vocal. Etant le dernier à être allé coucher, c'est normal. Il se leva difficilement et se rendit dans la salle de bain aussitôt. Il prit une douche qui acheva de le réveiller et en sortant de la salle de bain, la serviette nouée autour de la taille, il croisa YoungJae qui attendait juste que la place se libère pour aller se préparer. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, juste des regards puis le Power Vocal alla s'habiller. Ils avaient pas mal de route à faire puisque leur concert se déroulait à Busan, terre natale de DaeHyun. Ils se mirent en route assez rapidement. Le leader était à l'avant, assis à côté du manager qui conduisait. A l'arrière, DaeHyun était au niveau de la vitre derrière le conducteur, Jongup au centre, et YoungJae derrière Yong Guk. Zelo était tout à l'arrière. Ils dormaient tous sauf Himchan qui, à côté du maknae, lisait tranquillement et semblait absorbé par sa lecture. Le trajet se passa dans le calme absolu. Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination. Des fans les attendaient avec des pancartes aux messages divers, allant du « B.A.P, _Hwaiting_ ! » au « _Marry Me Please_ ». Elles criaient tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'un groupe internationalement connu venait de faire son apparition. Incroyable car ils avaient débutés que depuis peu. Ils entrèrent dans une salle en pleine préparation. Ils saluèrent chaque personne qui travaillait dans la salle. Ils allèrent alors dans une salle de conférence où des dizaines de journalistes semblaient les attendre. Ils allèrent alors d'interviews en interviews, puis répétèrent un peu et finalement, ils se rendirent dans les loges pour se préparer. Devant les loges, le manager prit la parole :

**- Le concert commence dans une demi-heure. Tenez-vous prêt deux minutes à l'avance.**

Ils partirent alors dans les loges où ils se changèrent puis furent maquillés et coiffés. Pendant toute la préparation, DaeHyun évita de regarder YoungJae. Il savait que pendant le concert, il devrait faire du fanservice mais il doutait encore de ses capacités à résister au beau vocaliste. Il ne devait pas craquer. La styliste, affectueusement surnommée Chocolat l'appela. Il alla vers elle et elle fit des retouches. Il restait environ un quart d'heure avant le début du concert. Elle lui dit :

**- Ca va aller ?**

**- Bien sur.**

**- Tu n'as pas craqué ?**

**- Non. Je l'ai évité.**

**- Parfait. Crois-moi, notre plan marche. Il ne te lâche pas des yeux.**

**- Ah bon ? Tu as une idée précise pour la suite, Noona ?**

**- A sera la touche finale. Le bouquet final, je te le réserve pour après, avec YoungJae.**

**- Ca va marcher ?**

**- Fais-moi confiance. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est agir comme d'habitude. Et surtout, n'oublie pas le fanservice. C'est très important. Il faut le pousser dans ses retranchements.**

**- Araseo.**

Chocolat déboutonna deux crans de la chemise de DaeHyun qui se laissa faire. Elle replaça la veste sans manche du chanteur principal. Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras.

**- Merci Noona.**

**- De rien, jeune amoureux.**

Ils se séparèrent.

**- File le reconquérir.**

**- Tout de suite !**

Il lui adressa un magnifique sourire dont lui seul avait le secret et alla rejoindre les autres. Le compte à rebours commença. Ils montèrent sur scène chacun à leur tour. Les cris des fans apparaissaient comme la plus des mélodies à leurs yeux. Ils les reboostaient à chaque fois. Ils commencèrent le concert. La foule était en délire. Là, il commença son plan. Il s'approcha de YoungJae et lui caressa la joue tout en chantant. Les cris avaient doublés de volume, si c'était encore possible. Il recommença quelques minutes plus tard, après Warrior. Il lui prit la main et indiqua à la foule qu'elle pouvait faire la Ola. Il la lâcha peu après, une fois que la foule l'eut fait. Sa main était si douce. Il la lâcha peu après et repartit dans son coin.  
Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il allait embêter de temps en temps les autres membres, lorsque les chorégraphies lui permettaient, mais il passait le plus clair de son temps à vouloir embêter YoungJae. C'était sa priorité. A chaque fois, il le laissait en plan.  
Et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que son plan fonctionnait. Sous le prétexte du fanservice, DaeHyun colla un baiser sur la joue puis près des lèvres de l'autre chanteur principal du groupe puis partit près du bord de la scène. Son plan fonctionna vraiment quand le jeune vocaliste s'approcha de lui, le saisit par la taille et repartit. Puis le Power Vocal vit ça comme un signal. Il s'approcha à nouveau de lui, le saisit par la hanche, le colla à lui et fit glisser son nez le long de la joue de ce dernier. Puis il sourit. Son sourire qui aurait fait fondre la banquise. Le concert continua et DaeHyun en profita pour taquiner les autres à fond : Il ébouriffa les cheveux du maknae, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yong Guk, passa derrière JongUp et lui souleva le Tee-shirt sous le regard désapprobateur de Himchan qui eut droit à un bras au dessus de son épaule pendant la chanson finale.  
Puis ils saluèrent leurs fans qui s'étaient spécialement déplacés et qui s'étaient brisés la voix pour eux pendant plus de deux heures et demi et allèrent dans les loges. Ils se changèrent et allèrent en direction de leur van pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Une fois là-bas, après avoir traversé la foule qui avait trouvé comme par enchantement la sortie des artistes, tous étaient K.O.  
Cependant, rien ne se déroula comme l'avait prévu le manager une fois à l'hôtel.

**- J'avais demandé la plus grande suite de l'hôtel, soit celle de six places !**

**- Nous sommes navrés mais cette suite n'est plus disponible. En échange, pourquoi ne pas prendre trois chambres de deux places ?**

Le manager se frappa la tête et en signe de désespoir laissa tomber la partie et prit les trois chambres.

**- Alors la répartition sera la suivante. Suite n°1 : Yong Guk et Zelo. Suite n°2 : JongUp et Himchan et enfin la suite n°3 : DaeHyun et YoungJae.**

Le personnel logeant dans le même hôtel, le Power Vocal vit Chocolat passer et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit. Puis chacun se rendit dans sa suite, souhaitant une bonne nuit aux autres. DaeHyun entra en premier dans la suite, suivi par son dongsaeng. Il s'apprêtait à poser son sac sur son lit individuel quand il vit qu'il n'y en avait pas. Un lit double trônait au centre de la pièce. Soudain, Yong Guk et Himchan apparurent à la porte de leur chambre.

**- Vous avez aussi un seul lit double ?** Demanda le leader.

**- Apparemment, tout le monde en a un.**

Ils étaient là, tous les quatre, plantés sur place.

**- Yong Guk Hyung ?**

**- Oui, Himchan ?**

**- Tu n'aurais pas laissé Zelo tout seul ?**

**- Bah si…**

**- Alors c'est ça le drôle de bruit qu'on entend !**

**- Ne me dis pas qu'il a embarqué ses pantoufles en caoutchouc qui font un bruit d'enfer ?**

**- Il me semble que si,** répondit YoungJae.

Les deux ainés eurent un air catastrophé sur le visage. Ils sortirent de la chambre en vitesse puis un « **ZELO, RETIRE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !** » se fit entendre. Puis plus rien. DaeHyun referma la porte. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit sa douche. Il en sortit avec sa serviette nouée autour de la taille. YoungJae le regardait les yeux grands ouverts.

**- Tu … Tu t'es entrainé au gymnase depuis la dernière fois ? **Demanda-t'il.

**- Non.**

**- Ah… J'y vais.**

Il prit sa serviette et partit dans la salle de bain. DaeHyun, lui, admirait la vue que lui offrait la baie vitrée. Il se perdit dans la beauté du paysage quand YoungJae arriva à ses côtés. Ou plus précisément lorsqu'il posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il lui murmura :

**- Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ?**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

Il se dégagea de son étreinte légèrement pour le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Pourquoi tu m'apparais toujours plus irrésistible avec le temps ? Pourquoi est ce que tu continues à hanter mes pensées alors que j'essaie desespérément à t'oublier ?**

DaeHyun posa ses mains sur les hanches du plus jeune en l'approchant de lui. Il se laissa faire.

**- J'allais te poser exactement les mêmes questions, YoungJae.**

**- Pourquoi est-ce que de tous, il fallait que ce soit toi ?**

L'aîné pencha légèrement la tête et se rapprochait dangereusement du jeune vocaliste qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

**- Excellente question.**

Son souffle caressa les lèvres du jeune homme qui frissonna. Puis il continua :

**- Tu sais quelle est la meilleure façon de résister à la tentation ?**

Une tension étrange envahit la pièce.

**- Non … Je ne sais pas …**

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son sang froid. DaeHyun le sentait. Ca le fit sourire. Il passa une main le long du torse de celui-ci qui frissonna et se tendit. Il s'approcha alors de l'oreille du vocaliste et dit :

**- C'est d'y céder.**

Là, YoungJae s'empara des lèvres du Power Vocal avec force. DaeHyun sourit intérieurement. Il avait gagné. Le plus jeune l'embrassait avec passion. Il le serra contre lui et lui rendit son baiser avec autant de force. Puis le plus jeune coupa le baiser, alla vers ses vêtements, fouilla ses poches sous le regard curieux du Power Vocal et revint vers lui. Il lui tendit le papier. C'était son papier : « **_Be Mine_** ». DaeHyun sourit comme jamais et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il était heureux. Il l'avait récupéré. Il rompit le baiser et dit :

**- Cette fois-ci, tu es mien. Pour l'éternité.**

Il eut un baiser amoureux en réponse. Ils restèrent à regarder par la baie vitrée jusqu'à ce que DaeHyun sente YoungJae s'endormir dans ses bras. Il l'allongea délicatement dans les draps et le rejoignit.  
Le lendemain, ils reprirent la route vers Séoul sans encombre, se comportant comme un couple amoureux dans le van. YoungJae était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait et leurs mains étaient liées. Les autres étaient heureux de ce revirement de situation.

**- Au fait … J'ai remarqué que tu étais plus sexy que d'habitude, hier soir.** Remarqua le leader.

Tous regardèrent DaeHyun, même YoungJae.

**- Oui,** commenta Himchan, **môssieur avait quelques pressions d'enlevées sur sa chemise, à la Bi ou autres …**

**- Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué.** Dit YoungJae.

Avec son index et son majeur, celui-ci ouvrit le col à pression de DaeHyun et il laissa glisser son doigt dessus, provocant des frissons dans tout le corps de celui-ci.

**- Et qui t'a dit de le faire ?**

**- C'est Chocolat.**

YoungJae changea de position et posa ses lèvres sur la peau découverte de son chéri. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, puis le vocaliste se plaça à nouveau normalement et se mit à lui titiller le lobe d'oreille et murmura :

**- Alors merci Chocolat !**

**- Oh ça oui, merci Chocolat !**

Ils s'embrassèrent.

**- Oh, vous deux, trouvez vous une chambre !**

Le maknae eut droit à un pinçage de langue de la part de YoungJae tandis que les autres éclatèrent de rire.  
La bonne humeur était revenue. L'amour flottait dans l'air. Alors on dit quoi ?

MERCI CHOCOLAT !

* * *

**Vocabulaire = Dongsaeng = Petit frère/petite soeur  
= Hyung = Grand frère [ d'un garçon plus jeune à un plus âgé]  
= Kwenchana = Ca va ?  
= Noona = Grande Soeur  
= Maknae = Membre le plus jeune d'un groupe**

* * *

**Et voila :D **  
**Il est fini depuis un moment mais je suis partie en Angleterre quelques jours alors j'ai pas pu le poster :D **  
**J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D **

**Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
**Myinahla **


End file.
